


All the Moons on Their Strings

by thestarborn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry If I Missed Anything, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarborn/pseuds/thestarborn
Summary: “I got my mark.”“And you’re telling me this why?”“Because it’s in your handwriting.”-----Naruto Uzumaki believes in soulmates. He believes that his perfect match is waiting for him somewhere.Secretly, he hopes his match is Sasuke.Secretly, he hopes Sasuke wants him back.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Marks at Midnight

Naruto Uzumaki had always believed in soulmates.

Somewhere, there was a person who was perfect for him.

Somewhere, there was a person he was perfect for.

Thoughts warred in his head as he sat on the floor of his bathroom. People were supposed to choose their own fate and destiny, weren’t they? What if he didn’t like his soulmate? What if they didn’t like him in turn? He’d seen the wonders and faults of soulmate marks, but something nervous was slinking across his shoulders on cat-like feet because he couldn’t shake the thought that perhaps _he_ would be one of those shamed mistakes.

Naruto glanced at the clock on his phone. Three minutes to midnight. He blew out a breath, groaning. “C’mon,” he muttered, hoping his irritating asking would somehow hurry time along.

But the minutes remained on the clock, and his skin stayed unchanged. He pushed off the floor and stood, brushing the imaginary dust off his pants and bracing his hands on the counter. He frowned into the mirror, watched his reflection frown back. Where would his mark be?

He’d heard in passing and in conversation how the marks had felt when they appeared. Some said they tickled, others said they felt like tattoos. He hoped that his wouldn’t hurt too much, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

He also couldn’t do much about the fact that he had to experience it alone. 

Finally, the clock struck home. A strange energy settled under his skin, humming. New seconds passed, and the humming turned into a tingling. It built in its intensity and spread out over his entire back. His hands dug into the marble surface of the counter; every twitch of his skin sent heat and ecstasy flooding through his system. His vision whited out, head tipped back. The tingling was unbearable. It buried itself in his muscles, in the hollows of his bones. It wrapped over his shoulders and crept in between his thighs, but the epicenter of it all was his spine, which felt like it was going to vibrate out of his skin.

Then, it started to hurt.

Fire and steel ripped into his back and _twisted_. His spine locked up, forge-hot heat slamming into his head, filling his sight with images of black flames and dark, dark eyes.

“Stop,” he panted, “Stop, please.”

Kami, how it hurt. His skin was being torn from his back, bones being ground against sandpaper.

“ _Stop_ ,” he cried. His knuckles were white, breath coming in heavy pants.

It was infinite, boundless. Nothing he’d ever felt compared to what washed over him at that moment. His flesh was _melting_ , bones sundering, jaw clenched so hard it ached.

And it stopped.

He slumped against the cool countertop, face streaked with sweat and tears.

The last remnants of pleasure curled on his cheeks to soothe away the hurt. It fell gently over his shoulders, rolled down his arms and the backs of his legs. He shuddered under its featherlight touch.

When he had found enough strength to stand, he twisted around in the mirror. 

All along his spine was elegant, efficient kanji, neat in their sweeping. Any excess thoughts slipped from his head and vanished. 

_The moon is beautiful, isn’t it_?

Fresh tears stung and threatened to fall. He didn’t dare touch, lest he mar the fresh darkness.

It wasn’t only the words that had affected him. It was the fact that he _knew_ whose writing it was, each cross and drag of kanji as familiar to him as his own handwriting. He’d spent hours cheating off its owner in their classes, hours reading it and watching it appear on wanton pages.

Abandoning the last dregs of phantom pain, he threw on a shirt and raced out his door into the dark.

-o-O-o-

Naruto made quick work of heading to Sasuke’s house, his fist hammering on the dark door. The neighbors were of no concern to him, not when his heart was threatening to spill from his chest onto the concrete.

“Sasuke,” he shouted, “Open up!”

This pattern of knocking and shouting continued until the door _did_ fly open. Naruto winced as he caught the expression on Sasuke’s face.

“ _What_ ,” he hissed, _“_ Do you _want_?”

He pushed past him into the dim apartment, the smile on his face widening. “I got my mark.”

“And you’re telling me this why?”

“Because it’s in _your_ handwriting.”

Sasuke paled significantly.

“You know what that means, right?” Naruto busied himself with kicking off his shoes and wandering further into the apartment, quietly looking for the kitchen.

“Of course I know what that means, loser. My birthday is before yours, or did you forget?” Sasuke muttered. He fisted his hands in his ink-dark hair.

Naruto _did_ remember, and all of his new excitement turned into a curious confusion. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t see a reason to, since you hadn’t gotten yours yet. Sometimes there are mistakes.” He added a quiet ‘idiot’ under his breath that Naruto chose to ignore.

He beckoned him into the kitchen, turning on the stove lights so as to not hurt his eyes. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

His grin turned feral when Sasuke’s face went red and he averted his gaze.

“Fine.”

Naruto turned around and slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, the hem of it dragging along the black. He’d been shirtless in front of Sasuke before, but this time it was different. They were different. He fought the shiver that worked its way up his spine.

He heard Sasuke’s breath catch in his throat, heard him stop moving.

There was no warning when his cool fingertips landed on his skin, though. He yelped and flinched away. “Be careful, it’s sensitive,” he muttered over his shoulder.

“Don’t be a baby; stop fidgeting.” Something in his voice made him curious, so he complied.

The second time his fingers graced his skin, Naruto had to reach out and hold onto the edge of the counter. It _was_ sensitive, and the extra touching was doing no good for him. Sasuke’s breath was playing in his baby hairs.

Slowly, it morphed into a keen pleasure. It wound downwards, curling into the muscles of his thighs, wandering between them. He fought the sigh that left his mouth. Every stroke of Sasuke’s hands on the dark sent stars into his vision. There was a very real problem below his belt now, and it was only getting worse the more he touched him.

He had enough sense of self to know that unraveling in front of Sasuke was not a good idea.

“Hey, that’s enough now, alright?” he stuttered. He didn't turn around, not when he was having a very difficult time moving and keeping his issue under wraps.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and stifled a groan.

Sasuke’s dark eyes had gone darker, glittering with something he couldn’t place. His lips were parted, face flushed. The entirety of his gaze was directed at Naruto and the mark on his back that he traced with gossamer fingertips. The glow of the stove lights lit on his cheekbones, on the curve of his jaw, the length of his throat.

“Sasu—”

“Shut _up_.” 

He turned back around, keeping his eyes fixed on the small rack of spices in front of him. _Turmeric, oregano, basil_ —he had to do something, _anything_ to pull himself to a stop before he hit that very dangerous, shining edge. 

One of Sasuke’s fingers had come to rest at the very top of his spine. His breath was hot on the junction of his shoulder and neck. “This is what you get for doing it to me.”

“What—”

Sasuke trailed his finger down Naruto’s spine, just barely hovering over his skin. Naruto paled, mouth parting. _Sasuke knew_. He _knew_ , and he was doing it on purpose. “No, _wait_ —”

He could hear the wicked satisfaction in his grin. “Surprise.”

Sasuke laid his entire hand flat on his lower back, right behind that steady pulse of hot pleasure that was starting to come undone, right over the final kanji of the still-sensitive mark. Naruto trembled as he lost control of his body, tipping his head back and gasping as he spilled slick and warm inside his pants.

He fell to his elbows, knees shaking as Sasuke’s hand retreated from his back. 

“Why,” he panted, “Why did you do that?”

“You did it to me, no matter if you knew or not. I was just returning the favor. Bathroom’s down the hall.”

“Bastard.”

He followed Sasuke’s pointed finger, turning the words over in his head. _How_ and _when_ had he ever done that to Sasuke? 

Naruto shuffled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He grimaced as the mess cooled and stuck to his skin. “Sasuke- _bastard_ ,” he muttered.

He spent the next ten minutes scrubbing it out of the fabric of his pants and underwear, naked as a fawn. He spent five extra cleaning it off his actual body, and five more admiring the ink in the mirror.

“Do you need pants?” 

Sasuke’s cool voice startled him out of his reverie and he jumped, falling over his own feet. 

“Yeah.”

“Open the door.”

Naruto hesitantly undid the lock, keeping the lower half of his body hidden behind the door. He stuck out a hand and a second later a dark pair of sweatpants dropped into his hand.

“Don’t ruin those,” Sasuke said as he walked away.

“Shut up,” Naruto shot back, slamming the door shut.

He left his damp clothes on the edge of the shower and exited the bathroom, stopping in the kitchen to pick his shirt up off the floor. He eyed the spice rack and stuck his tongue out at it, face red with embarrassment.

He found Sasuke in his living room, sprawled out on a chair under a lamp. He felt a little bit better when he saw that his face was just as red as his own, if not more so. He plopped down on the couch across from him.

“So are you going to tell me when I ever did _that_ to you?” Naruto nodded towards the kitchen, brows knitted together. “Bastard.”

Sasuke arched a groomed brow—he was a master of the eyebrow arch, though Naruto would never admit that he was jealous of that. “The day after my birthday. You kept bumping into me—I don’t know if you were having a particularly clumsy day, or if you were doing it on purpose, but my marks were still sensitive and you kept _touching them_.”

Naruto winced. “Sorry?”

Sasuke continued, waving away the half-apology. “You couldn’t have picked a different day to goof off in class? That was so embarrassing.”

“You could have told me, y’know,” Naruto countered, “If you told me they were sensitive I would have attempted to bother someone else.”

“Whatever.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “Did you finish _in_ class? Or did you make it to the bathroom?”

He stiffened, much to Naruto’s satisfaction, and turned an impressive shade of red. “Shut up, loser.”

“I’ll bet you didn’t make it to the bathroom.”

Sasuke looked at the floor.

“I knew it,” Naruto laughed, clutching at his stomach. “Hey, let me see your marks, now. I won’t touch them, I promise.”

“They aren’t sensitive anymore, idiot.” He listened, though, and rolled up his sleeves to the elbows. He exposed the insides of his arms and blushed again. “Here.”

Naruto pushed out of his seat and walked over to him, crouching down until he could read his own hurried scrawl. He grabbed his wrists—Sasuke would have tried to escape otherwise. “Look at you getting two marks. Lucky.”

His left read: _You have to stay with me_.

His right: _I need you_.

He sunk back on his heels, thumbs brushing the undersides of Sasuke’s wrists. He might have been thrilled at the thought of his own handwriting being permanently marked on Sasuke’s body, had the weight of the words on each of them hit and hung around his neck. “Huh.”

 _These are the last words I’ll ever say to you_ , Naruto thought. It was grim.

Eventually, Sasuke took his hands back, folding them in his lap. “Are you going to go home now? I’d like to get more sleep before class tomorrow.”

“Oh. I guess so,” Naruto said sheepishly. He rose off his haunches, stretching. He was tired now and finally ready for sleep. 

He felt Sasuke’s eyes on him as he put his shoes back on, lazily tying the laces. He opened the door and stepped through, before he looked back over his shoulder. “Night, Sasuke.”

He thought he wasn’t going to answer, so he turned around, content to head back home.

A cool hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“What,” Sasuke was fumbling for words, “What are we now, then?”

“What do you want to be?”

He fell silent again—apparently, his shoes were much more interesting than he was. Naruto smiled slightly and grabbed Sasuke’s chin with his free hand, forcing his head upwards. He leaned in and caught Sasuke’s gaze, let him see how his eyes fell on his lips. From this close, Naruto could see that they were soft and a gentle shade of pale pink. Closer, until the distance between them was hardly a hair’s breadth, and he could feel Sasuke’s trembling breath on his face. 

Closer—

He smiled against Sasuke’s mouth. “Tell me tomorrow if you can’t decide now.”

He untangled his wrist from his grip and slipped away, not daring to turn around. “Goodnight, _soulmate_.”


	2. Blue as Birds

Sasuke Uchiha decided he was going to kill Naruto the second his apartment door shut.

“Damn it,” he hissed, “Damn it, damn it, damn it.”

He was buzzing with the gossamer brush of Naruto’s lips on his. His fingertips found their way to his mouth absently, resting on their edges. 

“Damn _it_.” He clenched his jaw and turned around, heading for his bedroom.

Stupid Naruto and his stupid mouth.

Absently, Sasuke wondered what his fingers would feel like if they traced the contours of his mouth. Lower.

He groaned into the air, the heels of his hands pressing into his eyes. Pacing tight circles, he replayed the last few minutes in his head. Vivid images flashed behind his eyelids as he blinked. Naruto’s face and his thick eyelashes. The dark ink that spread down his spine like a brand. 

When he’d first seen it, every thought had filtered out of his head. Everything had stopped. Started. Stopped again. Every breath, every shift in his weight. That was _his_ handwriting on Naruto’s skin. _His_.

 _What do you want to be_?

What _did_ he want?

He pondered it as he slid under his covers, listening to the subtle sounds of the city. Naruto was his best friend and confidante; sometimes, he seemed to know him better than he knew himself, and while he wouldn’t openly admit it, he’d been unnerved by the thought of being beside anyone who _wasn’t_ Naruto.

He didn’t like him, though. 

He just tolerated him.

Sasuke fell into a fitful, useless sleep, and his dreams were haunted by images of golden-tailed foxes.

-o-O-o-

Thankfully, he had been successful in avoiding Naruto for most of the school day. The last period of the day was coming to a close, so he was slow in packing away his things; Naruto always rushed out of the building as fast as he could, so if he took his time, he might be able to evade him completely.

The bell rang, and he pulled out his earbuds, leisurely untangling them and plugging into his phone. When he opened his music app, he scrolled through a few playlists, but he eventually settled on his go-to playlist; a hodge-podge of indie, alternative, and anti-pop.

“Avoiding someone?” 

Sasuke shrugged as he put in his earbuds in his ears. “No.”

His teacher laughed, scratching at the soft fabric of his mask. “Could’ve fooled me. Is it Naruto?”

He choked on air. Kakashi-sensei had always paid a little too much attention to the pair of them; freshman year they’d been in his class together and had wound up with so many detentions that he’d given up sending them to the office after ten.

“The hallways are clear now. You should be good. Have a nice weekend, Sasuke.”

“You too, Kakashi-sensei,” he said as he poked his head out the door. The hallways were indeed empty, and he left without another word, bumping the volume up on his music to drown out the sound of his shoes on the tile floor.

He hummed quietly to himself as he took the long way out of the building—he didn’t want to chance it, anyway. Two more corridors, and then he should be in the clear.

But alas, his luck had finally run out. He rounded the next corner, hopes all too high—

“You’re not supposed to be mean to people on their birthdays. Especially if they’re your soulmate,” Naruto said, tugging Sasuke’s earbuds out of his ears.

He came to an abrupt stop in his tracks, spine stiffening. _Great_ , he thought bitterly. Naruto nearly bumped into him from behind. 

“Thought you’d have left already.”

“Did you miss the part where I said it was my _birthday_? I can’t just go out to town without my friends and my _soulmate_ in tow.”

Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth. “Shut _up_. Someone could hear you.”

Naruto made a show of looking around the hallway before his tongue darted out to lick his palm. He grimaced and yanked away, wiping his hand on his pants.

“Disgusting.”

“There’s no one here, bastard. We could do whatever we wanted.” The tone of his last sentence sent something dangerous cat-walking across his shoulders. He fixated on it, and he hardly noticed Naruto backing him against a wall. “You never answered my question, by the way. Do you have an answer yet?”

His voice had gone low and teasing. 

“I—” Sasuke met his eyes, and anything he could have said promptly flooded out of his brain. Had his eyes always been so blue? So big and bright and blue? Lapis and cobalt and admiral, navy and opal and open ocean. His eyes were the color of seas a thousand fathoms deep, laden with pearls and the kiss of the sky. They were blue as berries, fire blue. Blue as birds and the backs of butterfly wings. His eyes were the color of hope and the rush of falling. He wanted to memorize their pattern, memorize their shape and the ring of ultramarine that circled his pupils.

“Use your words, Sasuke; I know you can do it.” He watched those eyes trace the planes of his face to his parted lips. He was unravelling now, his breath fluttering in his throat. His mouth was moving faster than his brain could.

“Come on, princess—”

“Kiss me.”

Naruto grinned something feral. “Gladly.”

And he did.

Oh. 

_Oh_.

Sasuke could have collapsed right there.

His mouth was just as soft as he’d imagined, and he tasted like cherry chapstick. Velvet and almonds and sugar. Sparks and flares and flames. There were fireworks exploding behind his closed eyelids, and he decided that no one would ever be allowed to do this with Naruto. It seemed that he’d had the same thought because he broke the kiss to whisper against Sasuke’s saliva-shining mouth.

“ _Mine_.”

The claim shot through his head like a thunderclap, settling along his bones and the burning marks on his arms. Something snapped behind his eyes.

His hands dragged into Naruto’s sunshine-colored hair, and he pulled him back down to his mouth. 

“Yes,” he murmured in between fevered kisses, “ _Yes_.”

Somewhere in the middle, Naruto’s broad hands had latched onto his slim hips, fingertips digging into the skin under his shirt. His eyelashes were tickling his cheekbones, and one of his legs had slotted itself in between his thighs. He broke for air, and Naruto kissed teasingly down the column of his throat, little kitten kisses and the graze of teeth. His lips brushed the space below his ear and—

The whine that had worked its way up his throat was abruptly choked off when Shikamaru rounded the corner. He froze in place, and Naruto must have felt it because he detached himself from Sasuke’s neck.

“Oh damn,” he muttered when he spotted Shikamaru standing there.

“What a drag; get a room,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He shoved Naruto off, hiding his blush behind a hand. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“Nice try, Sasuke.” He turned to Naruto, who fidgeted beside him like a child being scolded. “Shouldn’t you be at your apartment getting ready for tonight?”

“I _should_ , but I got caught up in a bit of fun with my soulmate here,” he said cheekily, tossing a tan arm carelessly around Sasuke’s shoulders. “Obviously.”

He thought he might die from embarrassment. Thankfully, it seemed all of Shikamaru’s attention was on Naruto instead of him.

“Obviously. So, where’s your mark?”

He tuned out of their conversation in favor of reliving the last—

He didn’t even know how long they’d been there like that. 

His thighs burned with the feeling of Naruto’s leg between them, brushing high enough to tease but not enough for him to have done anything about it without being too obvious. 

The more he delved into it, the hotter his face got. 

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

“Snap out of it, Boo-chiha.” Naruto smiled at him, the corners of his mouth curling like a cat’s.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Sasuke ground out, shrugging out of his grasp.

“Like what?” he teased.

“Like you want to devour me. It’s unnerving.”

“Well,” Naruto chuckled, “maybe I do.”

Shikamaru slipped from the hall unnoticed, leaving the pair to their bickering.

-o-O-o-

“This is stupid.”

“No, this is karaoke,” Naruto replied. He was satisfied with the twitch of Sasuke’s dark brow.

He had been desperate to go out for the night of his birthday, to sing shitty songs and laugh as his friends made fools of themselves. What he hadn’t expected, however, was Sasuke.

Sasuke singing in a voice made of embers and wildflower honey.

Sasuke swaying slowly to the beat.

Sasuke and those bedroom eyes, dark as pitch and the voids between the stars.

He was all languid lines and hellfire, soft lips and high cheekbones. Cat eyes and moonlight. Darkness and the shine of a knife.

Naruto whistled when he came down off the stage. Everyone else was just as floored; Ino’s jaw was on the floor next to Sakura’s.

“Since when could you do _that_?” he asked. Sasuke replied with a grunt as he flopped down on the low couch. It was hard to tell, but in the dim light Naruto could see the red painting his cheeks.

He garnered some of the attention, the girls prodding at his shoulders until Naruto slung a lazy arm around the back of the couch, a silent gesture to stop touching him. Sasuke took the questions in stride, his answers short and clipped.

As he listened to him, even throwing in a few of his own questions, Naruto learned that Sasuke taught himself how to sing so that his apartment wouldn't be so quiet. He played classical in the evenings, and he listened to lo-fi in the mornings, and Sasuke hated country music more than he disliked candy. Above all, he despised metal music because it hurt his ears and the instruments sounded too angry.

The night passed all too quickly. At some point, Naruto snuck a hit off Shikamaru’s joint, and then more, and now he was slurring through the lyrics to a song whose name he’d already forgotten. He was on his knees on the stage, microphone practically falling out of his hand. Every so often, he giggled like a five-year-old as the colors swarmed like mercury across his vision. His shirt clung to his sweat-sticky skin, and he could faintly make out the shadow shapes of his friends on the couches. Ino was doubled over and laughing, Sakura alongside her, Temari smiling wickedly as she held up her phone. Neji and Gaara had slunk off to a dark corner to do Kami-knows-what, Hinata following suit, except she’d dragged Kiba along with her. 

Finally, his song finished, and he bowed at the waist, stumbling over his swaying feet. “Thank you,” he shouted into the mic, “thank you. I’m Naruto Uzumaki, singer extraordinaire and I’m currently very high.”

He tossed the mic to Lee, who was foaming at the mouth waiting for his chance to get on stage. Naruto didn’t know what exactly he’d ingested other than marijuana, but whatever it was, it made his head feel incredibly light. He giggled again as he stumbled into Sasuke’s lap.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. His eyes were wide with panic.

“I’m sitting in your lap, Sasuke, what does it look like?” He wrapped his arms around his pale shoulders, nuzzling his chin with the top of his head. “I like it here.”

“Get off.”

“Don’t be mean to me, Sasuke. It’s still my birthday, y’know.” He stretched out along the length of the couch, his shirt riding up just barely to reveal a small strip of tanned, taut skin. 

Surprisingly, Sasuke relinquished under the whispered guise of ‘you won’t remember this in the morning, anyway’. The subtle challenge was enough, and Naruto made an effort to memorize everything; the curve of Sasuke’s chest, the feeling of his arm against his neck, the closeness of him and his thundering heart. He even committed his scent to memory; rain and mint and the snow that settles on the tops of mountain peaks. It was distinct and male and it was _Sasuke_. He leaned into his neck and inhaled, eyelashes fluttering against the column of his throat.

“You smell nice, Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, pleased when he shivered under his touch.

“Shut up, idiot.”

Naruto let himself be lulled into a haze of euphoria and flashing lights, falling back into the heat of the night.

He woke up to Sasuke and Shikamaru dragging him into his apartment. The wood flooring was cool against his flushed cheeks and he stretched out across the floor, groaning. He could vaguely make out the others talking about him, and he waved a sluggish hand when they spared him a glance. 

“Get up, loser,” Sasuke said after a while. His long fingers wrapped around his upper arm and he hauled him off the floor, maneuvering through his not-so-quiet apartment to his bedroom. “I’m not changing your clothes for you, so you can either sleep in weed-stink or shower now.”

He wasn’t paying attention to the way he smelled; all he could think about was Sasuke. Sasuke, here, in his bedroom. Sasuke and his rain-kissed smell. Sasuke and his wildflower voice and his hands that were tracing absent circles on his shoulders.

“Sasuke,” he murmured, “Stay with me. It’s still my birthday.”

It wasn’t his birthday anymore—even he knew that, but he wanted Sasuke to spend the night with him as a last-minute birthday gift.

“No.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, we have the day off.”

“No.”

He pouted childishly. “Pretty please?”

He was firm in his refusal. “Absolutely not. You stink.”

“What if I shower? Come on, princess,” he said. He leaned into Sasuke’s touch, humming.

“I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Yay.”

He stayed true to his word and stumbled into the bathroom, pajamas in hand. He set the water to scalding and scrubbed himself down with soap that smelled of citrus and sage. The heat seemed to wash away some of his high, and he came out of the shower feeling a bit less fuzzy. He even took the time to brush his teeth. 

“Do you need clothes?” He poked his head into the living room.

“I guess,” Sasuke answered. He bent backwards over the couch, and Naruto grimaced as the sounds of popping bones floated into his ears. 

“I’m grabbing a drink out of the kitchen. Clothes are on the bed, and don’t forget a pillow and a blanket.” He said, and Sasuke huffed his reply, slinking into the bedroom with the silence of a cat. 

He settled on tap water—pouring some from the jug in his fridge required too much effort. Naruto was in the middle of taking a drink when Sasuke walked back into the living room, and he nearly sprayed water across the floor. 

“Orange is definitely not your color,” he laughed.

It was not. The sweatpants clinging to Sasuke’s slim hips were a garish shade of orange. 

“Shut up. I’m going to sleep.” He tossed a pillow onto the couch and followed it, tugging a thick blanket up over his head.

“Alright,” he said, setting his empty glass on the counter with a satisfying clink. “Goodnight. Thanks for bringing me home, I owe you one.”

Naruto flicked the light switches, flooding both the kitchen and living room in cool darkness. Navigating his apartment at night was easier when he wasn’t high, but he managed just fine when he made it to his room and fell into his bed.

When Sasuke crept through the door hours later, he smiled into his pillow.

And so they slept.

And they dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's only chapter two, but they kissed :DD  
> also, sorry this took me so long to get out; i ran right into a dry spell as soon as i published the first chapter ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for 01!  
> Hope y'all like it <3  
> And yes, there's gonna be multiple chapters don't worry


End file.
